Recuerdos
by cobrakid
Summary: Draco empieza a recordar. Pero ya es hora de que confiese sus sentimientos y ponga las cartas sobre la mesa ¿Qué pensará Harry de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de esta parejita... Draco & Harry. Espero que os guste XD

Desgraciadamente, los libros no me pertenecen, sino que son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Draco POV_

Ese estúpido san-Potter.

Habría sido mejor que uno de los dos hubiera muerto aquella noche. Así no estaríamos en esta situación tan… frustrante.

Ah… recuerdo la primera vez que pise Hogwarts. Era un niñito mimado, que creía que podía tenerlo con tan solo hacer un guiño, un chasquido, una palmada; y que no sentía un menor respeto por los demás. (No es que ahora lo tenga, claro)

Hasta que te vi, con esa sonrisa tímida y esos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas, nunca había deseado ni pensado otra cosa, más allá de los deseos de mis padres. Ellos eran mi mundo. Por eso, creo que empecé a pensar por mi mismo cuando, prometí, bueno más bien me juré que sería tu amigo.

Y nunca me había dolido tanto un no por respuesta (tampoco es que hubiese escuchado mucho esa palabra). Preferiste irte con ese Weasley-pis y con la asquerosa Hermione. Un golpe demasiado bajo para mi orgullo personal. Entonces decidí, que sería a toda costa, algo tuyo. Y si no podía ser tu amigo, sería tu enemigo. Por eso todos los insultos, todas las peleas. Con una mirada tuya me bastaba, aunque tu odio me hiciera un daño que yo no entendía del todo.

Obligué a mi padre a que pagara al equipo de Quidditch (lo hizo gustoso, la verdad, le sigue encantando sobornar). Quería ser buscador, que me prestaras más atención.

Aún no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Te odiaba, pero quería tu atención. (Paranoia, paranoia)

Un par de años más tarde me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Y fue sumamente desagradable. Estuve llorando durante semanas. Y vomitando. ¿Yo el magnífico Draco Malfoy enamorado del idiota de Potter? Im-po-si-ble.

Creo que estuve casi otro año negándolo. Sin embargo, las cosas fuera de mi cerebro empezaron a complicarse. Voldemort resucitó, mi padre se reunía con más frecuencia con los mortífagos. Yo estaba emocionado. Iba a tener la oportunidad de mostrar a mi familia que es lo que podía hacer.

Pero me di cuenta de que eso significaba actuar en tu contra. Me corroían las dudas, pero tú no te dabas cuenta de nada. Tu odio hacia mi familia aumentaba conforme pasaban los días. Las cosas volvieron a complicarse. El señor oscuro nos acabó considerando escoria. Nuestra familia estaba prácticamente esclavizada. Éramos traidores para los dos bandos. Esos días no tuve, por suerte, mucho tiempo de pensar en ti (aunque siempre me asaltabas en sueños, por la noche… ejem ejem)

Si las cosas iban mal, fueron a peor, sin duda. ¿Matar a Dumbledore? ¿Yo?

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Eso fue lo que pensé cuando me dijeron mi misión.

Era eso, o ver morir a mi madre (a esas alturas mi padre ya me daba igual, le importábamos una mierda). Así que, como buenamente pude, intenté asesinar al mago más poderoso de nuestro tiempo. Suena estúpido ¿verdad? Yo estaba tan asustado que no podía pensar en las tonterías que estaba haciendo. En algún momento creí que tenía una oportunidad. Pero me rajé, ¡Yo sería un egocéntrico, un orgulloso y un arrogante, pero no un asesino! Y Snape tuvo salvarme el pellejo. Creo, que aparte de mi madre, es la única persona que me ha querido y se ha preocupado por mí… Su recuerdo aún es doloroso.

Y al final el viejo murió, y mis esperanzas se fueron con él. Solo quedabas tú para acabar con el señor Tenebroso. Se fueron mis sueños de poder, bueno, no sé, de poder estar contigo, de solucionar todas las redecillas del pasado y de que por lo menos, me perdonaras. Que me dijeras que todo estaba bien. Que a mi también me salvarías.

Me acuerdo de cómo lo hiciste en la sala de los Menesteres. Fue mi oportunidad de confesarte algo, de darte una palabra de aliento, de decirte que estaba de tu lado (que siempre lo estuve y siempre lo estaré). Pero en esos momentos, la muerte de uno de mis ``mejores amigos´´ o más bien uno de mis lameculos personales, me había dejado demasiado aturdido. (¡Llevábamos juntos casi 8 años!) Ver como alguien al que conoces tanto es abrasado por el fuego... no se lo deseo a nadie...

Dios… debería de dejar de pensar en todo esto. Tanta cursilada potteriana me está revolviendo el estómago. ¡No eres una niña fanática (lo soy, mierda, lo soy) de ese bobo, así que deja de suspirar cada vez que imaginas su cara! (Si solo fuera su cara estaría bien…)

Pero las imágenes de Hagrid llevándote en brazos esa odiosa, odiosa tarde vienen a mi cabeza.

Si se pudiera describir el dolor que sentí… te desplomarías a mis pies suplicándome perdón. (Eso estaría muy, muy bien san-potter)

Estaba al borde de la desesperación. Mi madre me llamó, mi mente estaba en blanco… pero escuche su voz en la oscuridad. En sus ojos se leía una esperanza, un ánimo que hacía mucho que no veía en ella. Y entonces te levantaste. Siempre sorprendiéndome.

Intenté ocultar una sonrisa, pero la batalla no había terminado.

Tiempo después (que a mí me pareció una eternidad) apareciste, y todos supimos que todo había acabado, por fin.

Mis padres me agarraron por el hombro y supe que había perdido todas mis oportunidades. Corriste hacia mi y lanzaste mi varita (ladrón, ella no funciona como debería por tu culpa) Y mientras nos alejábamos corriendo te vi susurrar algo. Quizá me lo inventé, pero entendí un `` nos volveremos a ver pronto, Draco ´´

Tuve que girarme puesto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Justo dónde empezamos, en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Tú con tus tres hijos y la Comadreja, y tu sonrisa brillante, y yo con mi mujer, que llora todas las noches, (desando ser tú) y mi amado hijo.

Ambos estamos vivos, y después de despedir al tren que marcha hacia Hogwarts, te acercas a mí. Y me sueltas, con una voz reconciliadora un _ Deberías pasarte algún día por casa, para tomar un café y charlar._

Potter idiota. Odio el café. Y no sé si darte un puñetazo o besarte. (¡La última opción es algo arriesgada, pero es lo que más me apetece hacer ahora mismo!)

¡Estúpido san-Potter!

* * *

><p>¡Todos los Reviews son bien recibidos! Aún no estoy muy segura, pero puede que haya más que besos XD Todo es cosa de vuestros ánimos :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo 2 :) Como os daréis cuenta, no es tan empalagosamente trágico. Al menos NO en las partes de Harry. XD

Gracias por leer, a todos. Pero más a los que se esfuerzan y dejan Reviews XD

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 2<em>**

_Harry POV_

Estoy intentando contener la risa, porque la cara de Malfoy ahora mismo es un poema.

No tengo muy claro si quiere matarme, darme un abrazo de oso amoroso (creo que voy a desechar esa opción) o... ¿he dicho ya lo de matarme? Tras unos largos minutos de silencio, en los que solo soy capaz de ``atusarme ´´ el cabello.

_- Sí, claro, cuando a ti te venga bien._ - Abro los ojos sorprendido, no me esperaba esa esa respuesta de Malfoy. Ha sido hasta educado. Y eso me asusta ¿Draco Malfoy... siendo educado y cortés? Creo que unos duendecillos de Cornualles le han raptado y han puesto a un doble poco logrado en su lugar. Alzo la vista hacia Draco y veo que está esperando una respuesta (lógicamente). Me aclaro la garganta.

- _Entonces, ¿Qué tal mañana por la tarde? ¿ Te viene bien a las 6?_ - A esa hora Ginny no está en casa. Ella realmente está en contra de que haga las ``paces´´ con los Malfoy. Así que lo haré cuando ella no este presente.

Draco asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Intercambiamos dos o tres palabras más y entonces Ron me hace un gesto con la mano, llamándome y me despido del rubio con un hasta luego.

- ¿En serio vas a invitar a la casa de mi hermana a ese hurón? - Ron me intercepta con una cara de malas pulgas y me plantea directamente la pregunta que seguramente todos mis amigos están desando preguntar. Realmente... la familia Weasley es muy rencorosa.

- Sí Ronald. Y también es mi casa, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

- A mí me parece una idea estupenda. - Hermione a salido de ``no se sabe dónde´´ y me mira con aprobación - Ya es hora que dejemos atrás todos esas peleas de críos.

- Si llamas pelea de críos que intentara matarnos en varias ocasiones... - Ron se calla al sentir la mirada fulminante de Hermione sobre él.

- Además, es posible que uno de nuestros hijos esté en la misma casa que el suyo. - Añado, intentando razonar.

- Querrás decir uno de tus hijos. Ninguno de los míos irá a Slytherin. - Si las miradas mataran, ahora Ron estaría muerto.

- Ya, pero si que pueden ir a Ravenclaw. O a Hufflepuff. - Hermione le responde tajante y yo asiento, apoyándola.

- No creo que ningún Malfoy vaya nunca a Hufflepuff. - Ron murmura ente dientes, intentando que su amada esposa no le oiga, pero ella le da a entender con un pisotón (que debe de doler por la cara de Ron) que sí que lo ha hecho.

- Sea como sea. Ya le he invitado. Solo espero que Ginny no me mate.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? - Ginny, como Hermione, aparece de la nada (¿es un super poder único de las mujeres?) y me dedica un sonrisa maliciosa. Ron intenta contarle mi plan, pero Hermione es más rápida y la dice algo sobre que se me olvidó comprarle unos calcetines a Lily (aparte de darle otro pisotón a Ron). Ginny se encoge de hombros y lo deja pasar. Intento cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, y cómo no, acaba con todos nosotros preguntándonos a que casa irán nuestros hijos, con quién irán a clase, que profesores nuevos tendrán... La verdad, no se quién está más emocionado. O nosotros o ellos. Todo este jaleo nos hace recordar nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Que tiempos tan difíciles fueron. No entiendo por qué les hecho de menos. Reprimo un suspiro y dejo vagar mi mente por el pasado. Las muecas de Ron, la repelente Hermione de primer año, el arrogante niño rubio, Neville, Snape...

Debo estar volviéndome loco, recordando a Snape con cariño. Contengo los suspiros que amenazan con salir. Hay tantos momentos felices, y tantos tristes que se me hace un nudo en el estómago. No es que quiera volver a tener a Voldemort intentando matarme, pero hecho tanto de menos todas esas aventuras y problemas. Todas esas pelas con Malfoy. A Sirius y Lupin.

Sin embargo, sonrío. Con un poco de suerte, esta tarde recuperaré algo del pasado. Las discusiones con Malfoy van ha volver a mi vida. Lo he decidido. Aunque espero que podamos ser amigos y pelear a la vez. O no le veré más que hoy por mi casa...

* * *

><p>Bueno, gracias por leer, de nuevo :D<p>

Como veis, Harry va a ser el empanado de siempre... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará?

Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Draco POV

Harry me ha invitado a ir a su casa a las 6, Harry me ha invitado… (Espera… dime que no he dicho eso dando vueltas y saltitos.)

Ejem, ejem. Quiero decir, Bah, Potter me ha invitado a su chavola a las 6.

¡A quién quiero engañar! (Aparte de a mi mismo) Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan emocionado.

Y aquí estoy. Llevo unas dos horas mirando la ropa del armario, y no tengo ni idea de que ponerme. Y lo que es más estúpido, no se por que tengo que estar guapo para Potter (Soy guapo por naturaleza, pero la ropa puede resaltar mis encantos). Vale, ya se que me gusta, pero no creo que esa cabeza de chorlito se lo haya ni siquiera planteado. ¿Engañar a su mujer? ¿Tener un novio? Ni de coña, vamos.

Maldita sea. Todo esto es tan estúpido. Dejo escapar un suspiro y me siento. Sé que no llegaré a nada con Potter. Ni siquiera sé si conseguiremos ser amigos. ¿Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy amigos? Me suena tonto hasta a mí.

Y sin embargo, sigo queriendo ir a su casa. Quiero intentarlo, por todas las oportunidades que tuve, y que no aproveché. Tengo que ir. Sino, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, pase lo que pase.

Vuelvo la mirada al gran armario de caoba que se encuentra enfrente de mi cama.

Creo que llevar algo verde, no sería lo más adecuado. No quiero recordarle que soy su antiguo enemigo de Slytherin… Supongo que una capa gris podría funcionar (Además, hace juego con mis ojos)

Así pues, me levanto y cojo unos pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo color y un chaleco verde, con bordados de flores en diferentes tonos de verdes y grises. Me miro en el espejo del armario. Una cara pálida y ojerosa me devuelve el reflejo.

- _Últimamente no has dormido nada bien, querido. -_ Mi esposa está apoyada en el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

Yo asiento. Las pesadillas me asaltan cada noche, pero supongo que como a cualquiera que viviera lo que nosotros vivimos. Ella se acerca lentamente a mí, y posa una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en mi hombro. Hace mucho tiempo que ella sabe lo que siento por Harry... Pero aún así continua viviendo conmigo. No sé si lo hace por que me ama, o por el bien de nuestro hijo, o simplemente por guardar las apariencias. Sea como sea, se lo agradezco. Yo intenté amarla, y creo que casi lo conseguí...

Pero aunque no sienta lo mismo por ella que por Potter... la quiero.

Ahora mantenemos una relación un tanto extraña. Ella tiene sus amantes, y yo, mis rolletes de una sola noche. Y la cosa funciona... Ella es mi mejor amiga, y yo, su mejor amigo gay.

- _Potter me ha invitado a su casa. A las 6_ - Decido decirla por que estoy tan nervioso. Ella me mira, sorprendida, pero segundos después una sonrisa se forma en sus labios carnosos.

-_ Oh, Draco, eso es genial._ - Se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en la mejilla. - _Pero ni se te ocurra ponerte ESA CAPA._

_- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? - _Mi mujer me da miedo... a veces pienso que es bipolar. - _Hace juego con.._.

_- Sí, lo se. Con tus ojos. Pero no voy a permitirte que la lleves. _

_- ¿Pero por qué? - _Hago un mohín.

_- Porque es tu segunda mejor capa, Draco Malfoy._

_- ¿Y? - _No entiendo muy bien a donde quiere llegar, así que la dejo seguir hablando.

- _¡Pues que un Malfoy no va con su segunda mejor capa a casa de nadie!¡Y menos si has decidido no ponerte la otra porque es verde!- _Suspira y me coge de la cara para que le mire a los ojos._ - Querido, no intentes ocultar lo que eres. Y eres un Slytherin. -_ Intento protestar, pero ella me corta._ - Me da igual que para ese Potter eso signifique que seas su enemigo. Si el va a quererte, quiero que le gustes por ser como eres, Draco. No como a él le gustaría que fueses._

_- Solo es una capa... (Y solo vamos a tomar café...)_

_- No, no lo es. Y tú lo sabes._

Sé que tiene razón. Pero dios santo, quiero tanto que ese imbécil me acepte...

_- Siempre dando en el clavo, ¿eh querida?_- Frunzo el ceño, pero ella solo hace su sonrisa más grande.

_- Claro, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?_

Ella recoge la capa gris, que se había caído al suelo, la cuelga y busca en el armario hasta encontrar la maldita capa verde_._ Y la encuentra rápidamente, a mi pesar. Me la pasa. Es de terciopelo, con remates de hilo plateado. Ahh, es tan suave.

Ella se pone a reír cuando me ve abrazando a la capa como a un osito de peluche. Yo la lanzo una mirada asesina.

_- Venga querido, que vas a llegar tarde. _

Miro mi reloj. Pues es verdad. Ya son las seis menos diez. Cojo el papelito dónde Harry me había apuntado su dirección, ignorando el nudo en el estómago y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, y me acerco a la chimenea. Astoria me despide con la mano mientras yo me desvanezco en la chimenea.

_- Vaya, Draco, llegas pronto_.- Un sonriente Harry Potter me da la bienvenida. Venga Draco, ánimo. (¡No te desmayes ahora!)

Salgo de la chimenea.

* * *

><p>Bueno, pues aquí termina el capítulo tres. Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

Las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

_Harry POV_

Preparar comida digna de un Malfoy, tengo que preparar comida digna de un Malfoy. (Me pregunto por qué, si solo le invitado a un café.)

Bueno, gracias a Merlín, que Ginny se ha ido ya. Me mataría si viera todo este desastre. Voy a intentar acabar algo comestible (y si no encargaré una pizza) , porque creo que mis dones de cocina no van mucho más allá, y luego recogeré todo esto.

Y me vestiré, y prepararé el maldito café y... Me estoy estresando. Vale Harry, respira hondo y tranquilízate. ¿A qué viene tanto nerviosismo? La otra mitad de mi consciencia, me responde con un porque son las seis menos cuarto y aún no has hecho NADA. Vale, vale, pues dejemos el resto para luego, y ahora solo preocúpate por ponerte ropa limpia. Subo de dos en dos las escaleras que llevan al piso de arriba de nuestra pequeña casa y me dirijo al ¨baúl de la ropa elegante¨ Una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros (Debería replantearme el concepto de ropa elegante) Se me había olvidado algo que tenía que hacer. Recoger el salón. Ron y Hermione habían venido a visitarme (a cotillear sobre Draco, mejor dicho) y al final habíamos acabado viendo un partido de Quiddich. Por lo que mi querido y acogedor salón estaba lleno de palomitas, bufandas de los equipos y plumas de cojines, porque Ron no soporta que critique a su equipo favorito, y claro, le entra la vena violenta... y me pega con todo lo que encuentra. Suerte que esta vez solo había cerca cojines y mantas. La ultima vez me rompió la nariz con un bate de béisbol.

Las seis menos diez. No. NO. NO. ¿PORQUÉ HUELE A QUEMADO?

Arghh, vale, ahora pide comida Harry. Pizza, pizza, teléfono. Sí. Espero que a Draco le gusten las anchoas.

De repente me giro, y veo como un fuego verdoso brilla en la chimenea, trayendo con él a Malfoy. Parpadeo sorprendido. Las llamas ya se han extinguido, pero él parece seguir ardiendo en una nube plata y verde. Intento quitar mi expresión de perplejidad y sustituirla por una sonrisa amable.

_ -Vaya, Draco, llegas pronto.- _Jodidamente pronto, más bien. No podías haberte retrasado un poco, don perfecto.

Draco se encoje de hombros y sale ágilmente de mi chimenea. Se sacude el polvo de su capa y me mira con sus ojos grises. Nunca me había fijado en lo profundos que son.

Nos quedamos ahí, de pie. Evaluándonos el uno al otro, sin decir nada. Quiero romper el hielo con alguna frase ingeniosa, con algún comentario, pero solo me quedó petrificado. Al parecer esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

-_ Me alegro de verte, Harry. De verdad._ - Al final había sido el rubio quien había empezado la conversación.

- _Yo también Draco, y me alegra mucho que hayas aceptado.. mi invitación. _

_- No te tomes tantas libertades con mi nombre, Potter. _

_- ¡Pero sí eres tu quién me ha llamado por mi nombre de pila!_

_- Ventajas de la familia Malfoy... - _Frunzo el ceño, intentando buscar una respuesta mordaz y elocuente, pero la sonrisa lobuna de Draco me desarma.

_- Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿no?_

_- Ojalá tu pelo no fuera una de ellas. Tan horrible como siempre._

_- Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías?_

-_ Y tu un cara rajada ¿no te lo había dicho nunca?_

_- Solo unas dos mil veces en ocho años... - _Pongo los ojos en blanco_._

_- Vaya, creí contar tres mil._

Ambos nos miramos otra vez y nos reímos. Toda la tensión se esfuma y el ambiente se relaja. Me da la impresión que con dos minutos de conversación hemos conseguido hablar más que en los seis años que pasé en Hogwarts.

Draco mira alrededor con aprobación.

-_ Me alegra que alguien de tu familia tenga gusto al decorar._

-_ ¡Ey! La casa la decoramos entre los dos. - _Aunque, la verdad es que Ginny se había encargado de la mayor parte. No es mi culpa si no se diferenciar entre un naranja caldero de un cobre normal y corriente. Además,¿desde cuando los calderos son naranjas?

- _Ahora entiendo lo de esas cortinas. -_ Miro las cortinas, y si, fueron de mi elección. (Tienen dragoncitos, no me pude resistir)

Haciendo caso omiso, le indico con la mano un sillón, y con toda la parsimonia del mundo se ¿tumba?

_- Malfoy ¿qué haces?_

_- Estoy muy cansado Potter. Y es por tú culpa, así que callate. Tienes más sillones. _

_- ¿Por qué por mi?-_ Pongo cara de jo-por-qué-tengo-siempre-la-culpa-de-todo, consiguiendo sacar una sonrisa al niño vago.

_- Pues porque llevaba como dos horas intentando averiguar que ponerme._

_- ¿Y eso cansa mucho cerebralmente?_

_- Más de lo que nunca podrás imaginar, hipopótamo sin gusto. - _¿Hipopótamo?

_- Siento que hayas tenido que hacer trabajar tu magnífico cerebro por mí. _

_- Te perdonaré si me haces un buen té._

_- Te traeré algo de café. -_ Me giro hacia la cocina ignorando los grititos de Malfoy.

- _Odio el café, abrazafarolas. *_ - ¿Abraza qué? Me pregunto de dónde se sacará los insultos este tío...

- _Será mejor que traiga unas cervezas. No sé si te aguantaré toda la tarde sin alcohol._

_- Lo que yo decía..._

Volví al salón con dos botellines de cerveza. Le pasé una a Malfoy, que por cierto se había quitado la capa y la había dejado dobladita a su lado. Miré los sofás, pero decidí sentarme en el suelo, apoyándome en el sillón donde se había tumbado Draco.

- _Potter, me has hecho esperar tanto para esto..._

Vuelvo la cabeza medio asustado, medio intrigado. Pregunto con un susurro.

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Para verte arrodillado a mis pies, qué sino Potter. _

_- Lo primero, cabeza de chorlito, estoy sentado, no arrodillado y..._

Me callo al oír la melodiosa risa del rubio. No puedo evitar sonreír yo también. Lo que parecía que iba a ser una velada tensa se ha convertido en una tarde realmente agradable.

Draco se recuesta en MI sofá, se bebe su cerveza de un trago, y se vuelve a tumbar. Yo hago como si no le estuviera mirando, pero no soy nada bueno fingiendo.

- _¿Quieres otra?_ - Le pregunto. El asiente como respuesta, así que voy a por más. (Muchas más)

Tras unas cuentas cervezas (y whiskys de fuego...) y otras tantas miraditas de reojo a Draco (y pensamientos del tipo: que pelo tan brillante, que piel tan perfecta y pálida), se está empezando a formar un nudo en mi estómago.

Creo que estoy borracho.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Draco POV

Me da vueltas la cabeza. Más bien, las cosas dan vueltas alrededor de MI CABEZA.

-_ Potter, deja de girar, joder._

_- No me estoy moviendo de aquí, subnormal._

-_ No me contradigaaa..._ - mierda, me caí del sillón... - _¿Por qué tus muebles se mueven Potter?_

_- Porque estás borracho Malfoy._

Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Como, por ejemplo, por qué me están empezando a gustar las preciosas cortinas de esta casa (¡Quise decir horribles, horribles!) y por qué me he caído encima de Harry. Y también, por qué estoy tardando tanto en alejarme de él. Me voy incorporando torpemente. Me doy cuenta de que su aliento huele a Whisky de fuego ¿Cuándo empezamos a beber eso? Solo recuerdo las cervezas.

-_ Tú también estás borracho, cara rajada.-_ Estoy a punto de incorporarme, pero el suelo me resulta sumamente inestable, y maldita sea, me vuelvo a caer encima de Potter (En una postura un tanto... ¿incómoda?). Esto no va bien, nada bien. Se supone que tenía que venir quí calmado, y con los nervios templados. Para no acabar haciendo tonterías. Y ahora estoy pedo, mirando embelesado los ojos verdes de Potter, con una mitad de mi cerebro diciéndome, besale, besale; y la otra mitad diciendo, aparta la mirada, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

- _Eso es mentira, rubio teñido._

- _Venga ya, apestas a alcohol. Y soy rubio natural imbécil. _- Al oír mi comentario, se huele el aliento. No se puede ser más tonto, ni más adorable.

- _Vale... a lo mejor un poco bebido._

Nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír como dos locos que acaban de salir del manicomio. O como Bellatrix, para abreviar.

-_ Sí, natural... Y yo no soy miope._

_- No seas pesado Potter, ya te he dicho que soy rubio de verdad. -_ El aludido me respondió con una mirada entre sarcástica y pícara.

- _Ya, seguro que sí..._ - Me está empezando a cabrear. Nadie, repito, nadie se mete con mi pelo. ¡NADIE!

- _¿Qué pasa, quieres comprobarlo?_ - Oh, mierda. Que acabo de decir. A eso me refería con no decir tonterías. Miro a Harry, parece confundido. Me aparta un poco, pero veo que algo cambia en su expresión. Y me da miedo. Potter es imprevisible.( A veces, solo a veces)

- _Pues, ahora que lo dices, no me importaría. En absoluto..._ - Y sin previo aviso, me tumba en el suelo boca arriba, de un empujón, y se sienta en mis rodillas. ¿Qué le estará pasando por la cabeza? Intento quitarmele de encima, pero él sin inmutarse me sujeta los brazos.

_- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Potter?_ - Él solo me mira con una media sonrisa y no me contesta. Después de forcejar durante varios minutos (el chaval es más fuerte de lo que parece), desisto. Sus manos, al comprobar que ya no me resisto, se apartan de mis brazos y empiezan a deslizarse por mi pecho.

- _Potter, en serio ¿qué haces_? - Intento controlar mi voz, para que no note lo asustado que estoy. Sus manos pasan a mi abdomen, acariciándome. Me doy cuenta de que está más borracho de lo que pensaba

-_Venga Malfoy, no seas tímido. -_ A llegado a la hebilla de mi cinturón. Madre mía. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? Sí. Lo sé, porque lleva en sus venas más cerveza que sangre, pero, ¿no puede haber algo más?

Desabrocha los botones de mi pantalón. Y empieza a bajarlos con suaves tirones. Hasta que llegan a mis muslos. Siento como su mirada me recorre de arriba abajo, aprobatoria. (Soy Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo) ¿Estará notando la incipiente erección que está creciendo en mi entrepierna? Me pregunto que le estará pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo.

Harry se lame los labios, de una forma brutalmente sensual, y se un solo tirón, me baja los calzoncillos.

_- Anda..._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- - _pregunto, un poco preocupado_._

_-...pues sí que eres rubio natural. -_ Ese comentario me deja de cuadros. De todo lo que podía decir en este momento, ha elegido algo tan estúpido como eso. Y lo peor es que me duele. ¿En serio esperabas algo más de san-Potter?

_- Y tu eres...un total y completo... - _no consigo terminar la frase. Creo que estoy llorando.

_- Ey, Darco, Draco, ¿estás bien? - _Harry me zarandea e intenta apartar las manos de mi cara.

_- Estoy perfectamente. Pero apártate de mí ¿vale? - _Le empujo con todas mis fuerzas, y consigo que deje de aplastarme. Me levanto de un salto y me abrocho los pantalones, mientras intento contener el llanto. Maldita sea. Maldito sea él. No puedes dejar esto así, Draco, insúltale, pegale, pero no permitas que te vea llorar por esto, me digo. Así pues, me seco las gotas que se habían deslizado por mi cara y me giro para encararle.

- _¿En que mierdas estás pensando Potter? - _Muy bien, Draco, no dejes que esto te intimide.

_- Yo... mira... - _Harry a perdido su sonrisa y ahora parece muy confundido. Más lo estoy yo, joder.

_-¿De que va todo esto?¿ Es un ritual de iniciación o que?_

_- ¿Un ritual... de qué?_

_- ¿Le haces siempre esto a tus amigos cuando estas borracho? Por que si lo haces deberías hacértelo mirar. - _La cara de Potter se a transformado de nuevo, ahora está furioso. ¿He hecho daño a su gran orgullo Gryffindor?

_-En primer lugar, tu no eres mi amigo, y en segundo lugar... sigues siendo el mismo idiota... No as cambiado nada - _Eso ha dolido, pero en esta discusión, soy yo quien tiene la razón. Porque yo no he bajado los pantalones al gran-niño-que vivió.

_- ¿Ahora soy yo el imbécil? Al menos yo no voy desnudando a la gente en mi propia casa._

_- Piérdete Malfoy. Y vete de mi casa. Ahora. - _Pues sí, al parecer he fastidiado a su orgullo. Sabía que todo esto no podía salir bien.

_- Con mucho gusto._

Recojo mi capa y me dirijo a la chimenea. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina. No me dura mucho, porque aunque él tenga la culpa de toda esta situación... me hubiera gustado.. No sé. Si no me gustara tanto, no me lo habría tomado tan mal. Estaba totalmente borracho. Si no hubiera dicho nada, o si yo no le hubiera empujado... Dios, no hemos terminado de discutir y ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Cojo unos polvos flu, pero antes de volver a mi casa, le digo:

_- No entiendes nada Harry. De todas formas, me ha gustado... volver a verte. Adiós._

Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, y luego siento el frío mármol de mi hogar bajo mis pies. Mi mujer me espera, y yo me derrumbo en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Lo siento. Parecía que ya se iban a liar... pero no! Es que Harry es un insensible xP<p>

Todo llegará :)


	6. Chapter 6

Después de siglos son actualizar, vuestra amada cobrakid a vuelto. ;)

¡Yeah! No se cuanto tiempo tardaré en desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de nuestra pareja preferida. :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Harry POV

_- No entiendes nada Harry. De todas formas, me ha gustado... volver a verte. Adiós._

Un Malfoy más pálido de lo normal desaparece entre llamas verdes y polvo, justo delante de mis ojos.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de la equivocación que acabo de cometer. (También me doy cuenta de que debería limpiar la chimenea, tanto polvo no puede ser bueno)

Bien hecho, genio. Me doy "golpecitos" en la cabeza contra la pared a lo Dobby. Así se hacen las paces con tu archienemigo número dos, CAMPEÓN. (Ron va ha estar orgulloso de mi. Invitar a Malfoy para molestarle. Espera. ¿Cómo coño voy a contarle lo que acaba de pasar? ¡Me desheredará, se lo dirá a Ginny, me matará, me matará y me resucitará para pegarme!)

Primero, lo emborrachas (Si, vale, yo también he bebido. Un poco.) . Luego le quitas los pantalones, le desnudas. Después le hechas la culpa de tus actos y de la tontería que acabas de decir. Y por fin, le hechas de tu casa, por enfadarse contigo.

Porque es TOTALMENTE normal que alguien se enfade cuando le quitas los calzoncillos sin su permiso. Bien es cierto, que Ron no decía nada. Ni George. Ni Sirius. Ala, pues va a ser verdad que hago eso cada vez que me emborracho… Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Ron. ¬ ¬

¡No cambies de tema Harry Potter! Necesitas una explicación urgente. Puede que se lo hayas hecho a más gente pero tu paquete no se ha hinchado al quitarle los calzoncillos de hipogrifos a Sirius (Y todos sabemos lo que tiene Sirius ahí abajo)

Pero ohdiosmío, te ha pasado con Draco Malfoy. Y por lo que he podido ver, a él le estaba sucediendo exactamente lo mismo (claro que la mía es más grande he he) . Y luego tuviste que romper el maravilloso ambiente de "voy a fo***rte hasta dejarte seco" diciendo esa estupidez_. Anda, pues si que eres rubio natural. _¡Pero como no va ser natural!

(Aunque es normal dudar, un pelo tan perfecto no puede ser real…)

Argh (más golpes en la pared) Debo estar enfermo: ¿yo?¿admirando el pelo de ese Malfoy? Por favor Ginny, no me lo tengas en cuenta, yo te quiero. Tu pelo es tres veces, no diez veces más bonito que el suyo.

Y luego está esta terrible sensación en el estómago, que hacía siglos que no tenía (casi desde la batalla de Howgarts) . Es algo un tanto surrealista, pero me pareció que Draco tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y estoy seguro de que ha sido por mi culpa, aunque no se muy bien porque. Sin olvidarnos claro, de su megasuper frase de despedida (¿la tendría preparada de antemano?)

¿Qué querría decir con eso? Aparte de lo obvio claro, que no me empano de nada.

Porque no puedo creerme que el ultrafantástico Malfoy sienta algo por mí. No, es bastante imposible. Tendré que preguntarle a Hermione, seguro que ella no me juzga (mucho)y me ayuda a entender todo este lío que se ha montado. Los sentimientos no son mi campo estudio ¿vale?. Mi trabajo es dar por culo a los malos, no comprender que les pasa por la cabeza a las mujeres (ni a Draco, porque están al mismo nivel de complejidad)

Resumiendo:

Acabas de cagarla. Te mola desnudar a gente y te pone Draco Malfoy. La cagada en cuestión puede compararse con una caca de Colacuerno Húngaro. Jajajajaja. He dicho caca.

Creo que estoy delirando. Juro solemnemente que no volveré a probar el Whisky de fuego en lo que me queda de vida.

Será mejor recoger todo esto e irme a la cama. Consultar lo que ha pasado con la almohada, y, si no ha sido todo un pornomalsueño , bueno, ya veré lo que hago.

* * *

><p>Bueno, en este capítulo tenemos a un Harry un poquito crazy. No le echéis la culpa al pobre, que está un poquito borracho.<p>

Aún así, está empezando a aceptar sus sentimientos.

¿Qué pasará con Ginny?

Bueno, espero vuestros Reviews, y también espero veros en el próximo capítulo :D


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Draco POV

_- ¿Draco querido, qué ha pasado?_

Astoria me recibe en sus delgados brazos y me estruja contra su pecho y yo no puedo evitar sollozar (un poco). Su larga cabellera negra me hace cosquillas en la nariz. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué Potter tiene que ser tan idiota? Ella me acaricia el pelo con suavidad, esperando con paciencia a que me calme. Cuando me tranquilizo, me limpia las lágrimas con sus largos dedos. Me sonríe y me pregunta:

_- ¿Qué ha echo esta vez ? _- ¿He dicho alguna vez que me encanta que presuponga que han sido los demás quién han hecho algo malo?

_- Pues la verdad, me da vergüenza contártelo. Es demasiado patético. - _la contesto, suspirando,avergonzado. Ni loco voy a contarle que casi me .. bueno, no sé que iba a hacerme ese cara-rajada, aparte de reírse de mi, claro.

_- No creo que sea mucho más patético que llenarme la blusa de mocos, como si fueras un crío. _

A veces me olvido de lo horriblemente sarcástica que puede llagar a ser.

_- Tú si que sabes animar a la gente. _

- _Venga ya Draco. No te andes con remilgos, que llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos. Seguro que me has contado cosas mucho peores._

_- Pero... esto es diferente._

Mi mujer me lanza una de sus típicas miradas de no me repliques o la tendremos muy gorda, por lo que la cuento todo lo que ha pasado. Con pelos y señalesNo me queda más remedio. Tiene un mal carácter horrible, y cuando se enfada es mejor estar a más de un kilómetro de distancia. Astoria me escucha sin interrumpirme, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Al termino, me suelta:

-_ Retiro lo dicho. Nada es más patético que eso. Ese Potter... es un poco rarito ¿lo sabías?_

La miro entre sorprendido y decepcionado, no me esperaba una reacción como esa. Pero entonces me mira con sus profundos ojos castaños y empieza a reírse. En pocos minutos acabamos los dos por los suelos, desternillandonos. No literalmente, claro. Los Malfoy somos demasiado guays para hacer eso.

-_ En realidad Draco, no deberías haber sido tan hipersensible. ¿Por qué no te reíste sin más? El pobre chico no parece tener muchas luces desde el principio, pero estaba borracho. Todo el mundo hace el tonto cuando esta_ _bebido_.

_- Yo no. - _Contesto con un mohín. Soy digno siempre. SIEMPRE

_- Ya, me olvidaba que eras el super perfecto Draco Malfoy._

_- Me encargaré de recordartelo más a menudo, entonces. _

Astoria pone los ojos en blanco y me pregunta lo que realmente me molesta de la situación.

-_ Pues que seguramente, no quiera volver a verme ni en pintura. Eso es lo peor de todo. Había puesto todas mis esperanzas en esta "cita"._

_- Pero Draco, no seas tan melodramático. No me imagino que nadie haya hecho eso tras casi 19 años sin verse. _

_- ¿Tu crees?_

_- Si. Está claro que siente algo por ti. Lo sepa o no. _

Suspiro, deseando con toda mi alma que Astoria tenga razón.

_- Cambiando de tema ¿A que no sabes a quién he visto hoy? _

Niego con la cabeza, desganado. No me apetece cambiar de tema tan rápido, quiero seguir criticando un rato más a san-Potter. Obsesionarme, volver a preguntarle a mi mujer si realmente cree que puedo gustarle y pasarme así toda la noche como si fuera una niña de preescolar.

_- No pongas cara de aburrimiento querido, porque es información que realmente te incumbe. Al menos si mis sospechas son ciertas..._

_- ¿Y bien? No te hagas la remolona, cuéntame a quién has visto._

_- Mejor dicho, a quién he visto con quien._

_- Sueltalo ya, Astoria._

_- Paciencia, paciencia. Bueno, esta tarde, mientras tu estabas en casa de Harry Potter, fui al callejón Diaggon para comprarle unos dulces a Scorpio, y luego me fui a por una túnica nueva en Madam Malkin. Estaba pensando en mis cosas, como el color de la túnica que quería comprarme, intentando ignorar las miradas de desprecio y entonces, vi algo muy muy raro. Solo te digo que tiene que ver con una cabellera pelirroja._

Levanté una ceja, intrigado.

_-¿Una cabellera pelirroja? ¿Qué tiene de interesante haber visto a un Weasly-pis?_

_- ¡Vi a Ginny!_

_- ¿Y a mi que me importa lo que haga esa estúpida comadreja?_

__-Mira que puedes llegar a ser cortito a veces... No es lo que hace, a mi también me importa un pimiento eso. ¡Sino con quién lo haga!__

__- No lo pillo. - __Estoy un poco espeso ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo, en mis venas ahora mismo hay más cerveza de mantequilla y whisky que sangre.

_- ¡Por Merlín, eres exasperante! No estaba con Harry, Draco. ¡Estaba con otro hombre! Y aunque no parecían más que amigos, mi instinto femenino (que nunca falla) me dice que son algo más._

_- ¿Me estás diciendo que esa comadreja le está poniendo los cuernos a ese Potter delante de media comunidad mágica?_

_- No, claro que no. No delante de TODOS, no es tan estúpida. Y solo es una teoría - _Añadió algo preocupada al ver mi cara de radiante felicidad, que queda empañada al darme cuenta de lo horrible que podría ser para Harry enterarse de eso. Aunque es cierto que un Potter desvalido y roto por el dolor sería una presa perfecta.

Ñam.

_- Astoria, tienes que averiguar la verdad, te lo suplico. Tengo que saberlo. _

_- Lo sé. Supuse que me pedirías eso Ya he empezado a mover mis contactos. No creo que tarde más de una semana en saber lo que está tramando esa pelirroja y con quién. _

_- No sé qué haría sin ti, cielo. _

Sonrío, agradecido y la abrazo con fuerza al ver sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, para que crea que no lo he realmente me ama. Ojalá pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Astoria es bella como un ángel y fuerte y firme como una guerra, es la madre de mi hijo. Y sin embargo prefiero a un niñato permanentemente despeinado con unos ojos verdes como joyas. Esto del amor, no hay quien lo entienda.

Astoria se limpia las lágrimas disimuladamente y yo prolongo un poco más el abrazo, hasta que ella se aparta de mi con delicadeza. La acaricio la mejilla con dulzura y ella muestra una sonrisa triste.

_- Ah, con tanto ajetreo, se me había olvidado decírtelo. Nos ha llegado ya la primera carta de Scorpio desde Howgarts. Mira, aquí está._

Me tiende un pergamino pulcramente enrollado y yo lo abro con expectación. ¡Mi bollito! Con todo este lío me había olvidado de escribirle.

_- Si no está en Slytherin le desheredo._

Astoria me da una colleja como respuesta y empiezo a leer.

_Queridos papá y mamá,_

_La ceremonia de selección fue muy interesante. ¡No me habíais dicho que nos colocaría un sombrero parlante!_

_Ya se lo que estás pensando papá, pero no tienes por que preocuparte, me ha tocado en Slytherin. _

_ La verdad es que las demás casas no se muestran mu amables con nosotros, pero no me importa, _

_porque ya he hecho un buen amigo. Se llama Albus Severus (creo que le caí bien porque no me reí de su nombre)_

_ y aunque no sea de mi misma casa (él está en Griffindor) estamos juntos en casi todas las clases._

_Solo llevamos un día, pero ya os echo de menos. _

_Las clases son un rollo, pero pociones es interesante._

_Ah, mamá, muchas gracias por guardarme un jersey, en las mazmorras hace mucho frío por la noche._

_Un beso muy grande._

_ Scorpio _

Al terminar la carta me quedo petrificado. Solo una persona podría poner Albus Severus a su hijo.

-¿ No me digas que...?

- Si.. el amigo de nuestro hijo, es el hijo de Harry Potter.

Siento como si se me helase la sangre. ¿Porqué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

* * *

><p>Perdonad si os imaginabais a Astoria de otra forma, pero me he tomado la libertad de describirla así, con pelo negro y ojos castaños, y muy muy pálida.<p>

Si Albus y Scorpio se llevan bien... ¿Qué pensarían si sus padres estuvieran juntos?

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo!

Espero reviews, buenos o malos :D


End file.
